


The tall handsome stranger and two pink lines on a stick

by ltcmdrmcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, College Student Danny Williams, DADT doesn't exist, Danny is a Mess, Deployment, Drunken One Night Stands, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Major Danny Williams, Eventual relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Navy, One Night Stands, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Slight Age Difference, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, Unplanned Pregnancy, dark academia Danny Williams, pregnancy in later chapters, they met in a bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltcmdrmcgarrett/pseuds/ltcmdrmcgarrett
Summary: Maybe in hindsight, getting drunk with a handsome stranger and forgetting to use a condom wasn't the best idea twenty-one year old Danny Williams has ever had.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	The tall handsome stranger and two pink lines on a stick

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for a while now. So I basically had no choice but to write it down. I'll update it as soon as I can, though it's the middle of exam period - read: Klausurenphase - at my uni, so we'll see how that goes.

So maybe Steve’s a _little_ picky. And maybe he’s been sitting here for quite some time now. But can you blame him? This was going to be his last night before he would leave for his first deployment as a tier one operator tomorrow, so it’s not too unreasonable that he wanted his last night out to be a good one.

At least, that’s what he kept telling himself as his eyes roamed over the crowd in the bar he was currently sitting in. Sighing, he ordered another beer, telling himself this was his last one and after he finished it, he’d either decide on someone or try hitting another bar.

It’s not like the people here didn’t look good, there have certainly been some handsome specimens of the human race right here in this bar, but no one really caught his eye. Not even the group of three, standing around one of the tables, who had been ogling him ever since he had entered the bar.

He was halfway through his third beer when a pair of what seemed to be two friends entered the bar, apparently deep into an argument. Or maybe not, considering only the blond one seemed to be doing all the talking. With his hands.

Enthralled by the blond man who looked like he was just about old enough to actually get a drink in a bar, he watched them head over to the bar ordering beers for themselves. Then watched them talk.

From the bits and pieces of the conversation Steve could hear, they were apparently talking about the latest Yankees game. _Damn_ , baseball really wasn’t his thing. He liked football. No scratch that, he loved football. Loved watching it and loved playing it. At least back when he had played Quarterback in high school. Ever since the Naval Academy though, he had to give that up. Another thing he resented his father for.

But right now was not the time to have a pity party over the things that could have been if his father wouldn’t have sent him and his sister away. If he wanted to be miserable, he could have just stayed in his apartment. Shaking his head, he quickly put the thought away. Neatly stored away with all the other unpleasant thoughts.

He took another sip of his beer when he noticed the cute blond was actually watching him, too. His eyes raking over the half of his body that was visible over the bar counter; trailing from sharp cheekbones on a lean face downwards over lean muscle not-so-subtle hidden underneath a tight black shirt and stopped fixated on the piece of tattoo peeking out of Steve’s left sleeve. Steve smirked at him and the blond quickly turned away obviously blushing.

Steve chuckled to himself, watching the blushing man, who was now vigorously trying to avoid eye contact.

He seemed sad. A little uneasy. And Steve decided right there and then to make it his personal mission to put a smile on the boy’s face.

The blond’s friend had caught the eye of some pretty chick with too much red lipstick and too much cleavage for Steve’s taste. But then again, he liked men. Anyways, Steve figured now might be the perfect time to make a move, before the man left or found someone else.

And so, he made his way over to the blond.

* * *

“So, you wanna see the rest of that tattoo you were staring at earlier?” He leaned against the bar, slightly crowding into the smaller man’s space.

“How about you buy me a drink first?” The blond said, raising his eyebrow at Steve.

 _Cocky_ , Steve thought to himself with a slight grin. The man seemed to be just his type. Blond and mouthy. And now up close he could even see the man’s crystal blue eyes. “Well then, what do you drink?” He signaled for the bartender.

The blond looked him over once more, seemingly deciding if he was really going to do this, “tequila”. Steve chuckled, but ordered four tequila shots. Blanco _, of course_. The man really was his type.

“I’m Steve, by the way.” He extended his hand towards the smaller man and the blond shook it.

“Danny.” He responded, before they downed the first round of their shots.

* * *

Danny might be quite a bit shorter and less muscular than Steve, but the man could hold his liquor, and so they had had another couple of shots before deciding to leave the bar and take their little party to a more private place.

Danny’s apartment seemed like the most logical option even in their drunk state, since Steve lived about an hour away down in Virginia Beach and had quite frankly only come up to Williamsburg to get laid. Not that he couldn’t get laid in Virginia Beach, but the bars there seemed to be crowded with military personnel and those eager to spend the night with one. So, he had decided to take the drive up to the college town like he had done so many times before. And he once again wasn’t disappointed by the result.

They quickly found themselves on Danny’s bed, already half undressed. Shirts and jackets carelessly torn off in the hallway. Steve was currently kissing from Danny’s neck down to his collarbone while opening the shorter man’s belt. Once he had the button and fly opened, he pushed his hand inside Danny’s pants. The blond dug his fingernails into Steve’s back and moaned when Steve cupped his erection. With Steve’s help he shimmied out of his pants and boxers and Steve’s hand was immediately back on his now very-hard and very-erect cock. He pushed up into Steve’s hand as the taller man closed his fist around it, thumb trailing over the head that was already leaking pre-cum, making him moan.

Danny’s hands were trailing over Steve’s rock-hard abs, feeling them contract under his light touch, before pulling Steve’s own pants down as well. Danny whimpered at the loss of contact as Steve pulled away to get his pants off in one swift move. Luckily, he had had the foresight to go commando tonight.

He tossed his cargos behind him as Danny sat up, if only to reach for Steve’s neck with his hand and pull them both back down. With a grin, Steve’s lips once again found Danny’s, while his hands roamed through the curls on the shorter man’s chest. The kissing was messy and uncoordinated, but neither man really cared.

They continued exploring each other’s body, but Danny’s hands always found their way back to Steve’s arms. Tracing over the veins standing out on his forearms as he was holding himself up. Or the hard muscle of his biceps swirled with the dark ink. He would really love to have some light right about now, so he could see the intricate pattern of the tattoo he had only gotten a glimpse of earlier.

Same with the one he found on Steve’s chest. He could only see the dark coloring, barely make out any form or shape, though he did think it kind of looked like a bird. An eagle maybe.

 _The man looked like a Greek god_ , Danny thought to himself. And quickly became self-conscious of his own body. He knew he couldn’t measure up to that.

“Ohh.” Danny gulped out as Steve’s mouth found his right nipple. And suddenly his worry about his own looks was quickly forgotten. The only thing Danny could focus on being the tongue swirling around his nipple, the not so gentle bite that had Danny screaming out, and the way Steve’s teeth scraped against his skin as he kissed his way to the left nipple.

Danny’s hands have moved on into Steve’s hair, and the back of his neck. Scraping his nails over the skin and pulling at the brown hair when the man got a little too overly enthusiastic with his teeth.

Eventually, Danny couldn’t take the teasing anymore, there were other parts of his body that needed attention and he got desperate to feel the other man inside of him. Steve didn’t seem to be in a rush, though, taking his time and making Danny squirm underneath him.

Danny more or less pushed Steve’s head down his body and watched the dark-haired man oblige happily, smiling as he trailed sloppy kisses down Danny’s stomach all the way down to his groin. He licked over the underside of Danny’s cock which had the blond’s hips bucking up as he moaned. Steve pressed Danny’s hips down onto the mattress as he sat up straight, earning him a whimper from Danny.

Steve just grinned at him, then started looking around the room until his eyes landed on his deserted cargos. He scrambled to his feet, rummaged through one of the many pockets and then hurried back to bed.

Danny chuckled when he saw the small bottle of lube in his hands, “boy scout.”

“Something like that,” Steve mumbled as he kissed along the inside of Danny’s left thigh, one of his fingers, now covered in slick, probing at the blond’s entrance. Danny moaned when he felt the finger push inside of him. Steve stilled for a moment, letting Danny adjust to the new sensation.

Steve pulled his finger back and pushed back into him. Repeating the motion a few times, glancing up at the other man’s face. He couldn’t see any sign of discomfort on his face though and so he quickly added another finger. Scissoring his fingers, he made quick work of stretching Danny open and encouraged by the sounds hastily added a third finger into the mix.

“More, need, need your dick inside of me,” Danny growled and Steve withdrew his fingers at the request.

“So impatient,” Steve chuckled, but he couldn’t blame the man. It had taken all of his self-control to get the lube and prep the man instead of just entering him straight away. Danny fumbled for the lube bottle and thrusted it towards Steve’s chest. Laughing, he took it, spurted a generous amount in his hand before wrapping it around his aching dick.

“Gosh, get on with it already.” Danny spread his legs wider. Steve positioned himself between Danny’s legs and pushed into him. The blond gasped and Steve closed his eyes as he pushed in deeper. The tightness was almost too much for him. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

He made a few slow thrusts, helping Danny get used to the feeling. He suspected the younger one didn’t have as much experience as he did. Then, he started pounding into the smaller man, given up on his self-control at last.

One of Danny’s hands was wrapped around Steve’s biceps, gripping into the tattoo he was eyeing earlier and holding on for dear life. His other hand reached down towards his own dick.

It didn’t take them long until they were both a panting mess. Skin covered in sweat and minds too far gone for coherent words. Steve kept his mouth shut tight, though Danny could hear the heavy breathing coming from the man on top of him.

Danny was close and he tried to hold himself back. Embarrassing himself by coming too fast wasn’t on his to-do list tonight. But the way Steve kept pushing into him relentlessly, balls slapping against his ass with every thrust, was just too damn good.

Especially when Steve gave up the harsh grip on his hips and moved his hand to Danny’s dick. Wrapping it around Danny’s hand there, Danny let the handsome stranger push him over the edge with a few quick pulls.

He spurted all over his chest and stomach with a loud moan. Then pulled Steve down to kiss him. Steve kissed back eagerly. He pushed in a few more times before he too came with a moan.

They lay there for a moment, neither ready to move, too blissed out from their orgasms. Eventually, Steve pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Danny. It was quiet. The only sound coming from them as their breathing slowly evened out again.

* * *

Grunting, Steve slowly opened his eyes. _Damn, he must have fallen asleep_. It was still dark outside though, so he couldn’t have been out that long.

Looking to his left, he saw the blond man snoring softly next to him on the bed. A ghost of a smile hushed over Steve’s face as his hand reached out to gently push the long blond hair out of Danny’s face. Fingers lingering against the man’s forehead.

 _Get it together, McGarrett_ , he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He had no business getting attached to a stranger he barely knew, not when he was due on base at o-eight-hundred and would then be gone for three months. He had a plane to catch and a job to do.

As quietly as possible he got out of bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the moon outside. Nonetheless, he didn’t have much trouble finding his cargos and putting them back on. However, he couldn’t find his shirt anywhere until he remembered they had started shedding clothes as soon as they had entered the apartment last night.

For a moment he got lost in the memories of the previous night. _That had been a good fuck. Definitely worth coming all the way to the other city,_ he mused. His eyes drifted back to the sleeping form on the bed. The man seemed so much more relaxed now than when he had first met him at the bar the night before. Steve could not find any trace of worry on the sleeping man’s face. _Mission accomplished, then._

He took a deep breath. He knew he should just get out of there. Forget about the man. He didn’t even know him to begin with.

Though something in him just thought, _fuck it_ , found a piece of paper on a nearby desk and a pen. Shaking his head, he wrote down his name, his cell number and a little note, letting the blond know he’ll be gone for three months, but after that he’s welcome to call.

Steve knew it was a bad idea. Getting attached to someone in his line of work was a mistake. He was gone most of the time. Just got a spot on a team in DEVGRU, which meant he had to prove himself all over again. He really didn’t have the time nor the patience to get to know someone.

And yet here he was, standing in a stranger’s bedroom way longer than he should and finding it hard to leave. _Damn, McGarrett, this is why you prefer being alone._ He huffed out another deep breath, before finally willing his legs to leave the room.

* * *

Groaning, Danny slapped a hand over his eyes, not-so-silently cursing at no one in particular about the sun shining directly onto his face and his pounding headache.

He would have stayed in bed longer, but he really needed to use the bathroom. He grudgingly made his way towards the bathroom and then on to the kitchen to gulp down a glass of water along with two Advil.

He stood in his room, eyeing his bed, wanting nothing more than to just slip back under the covers and get some more sleep. But he knew he should get some school work done. It may be semester break, but he had a paper due at the end of the week and was nowhere near finished.

So, with a heavy sigh he sat down _wincing_ , elbows propped up on the desk, resting his head in his hands. _Just for a minute_ , he told himself.

He woke again with a jolt, when his head collided with the desk underneath it, letting out a yelp of pain. _Great, like this day can’t start any worse_.

“Alright,” he said to himself, drawing out the word, “lets write two thousand words about how George Orwell made political writing into art, Daniel.” He rolled his eyes. Pulling a book out of his book pile, he opened it to the page he had stopped at yesterday and grabbed for his stack of notes across his desk without really looking up from the book.

He pulled off the first note and grabbed a pen when he noticed it already had something written on it.

* * *

_**757-359-3924** _

_**I’ll be gone for 3 months but** _

**_call me when I'm back_ **

_**Steve** _

* * *

A smile spread over his face. _Wow_ , _just wow_. He couldn’t believe it. When he had been eyeing up the tall handsome stranger the night before, he never, not in a million years, would have thought the man, _Steve_ , he reminded himself he actually knew his name now, would be interested in him too. The man had been really hot and while Danny did not think of himself as an ugly duckling, he was very much aware that Steve was playing in a completely different league.

Had someone told him just the day before that he’d be spending the night with someone like Steve, well he would have probably just laughed at them and tried to change the topic as fast as he could. And directed the attention as far away from him and his life as possible.

If it wouldn’t have been for his roommate Meka literally dragging him out to the bar, he wouldn’t even have gone. He had already resigned himself to a quiet night in bed with a good book. He had really wanted to finish All the Light We Cannot See, loving the beautiful and heartfelt storytelling.

But Meka had been insistent and so he had reluctantly agreed to go out, _but only for two beers_.

It wasn’t that Danny didn’t enjoy going out, he just preferred his alone-time, spending it engrossed in books or writing stories of his own. But going out? That had always been something he kept to a minimum and his friends pretty much had to drag him out of his room every weekend to make him socialize.

And now don’t get me wrong, it’s not like Danny _hated_ the outside world, but going out was exhausting. He never knew what to say and started over-thinking every interaction he had. He wished he could just let go and enjoy a good time out, but without a bit of alcohol to loosen him up that seemed pretty impossible.

Directing his attention back to the note in his hands, he still couldn’t quite believe it.

He had had a great time last night, and not just the sex. Just thinking about the conversation and joking around during their drinking pulled his lips into a smile.

He very likely wasn’t going to call Steve, though. After three months the man would have presumably already forgotten about him and that would just make things very awkward. _He probably only left the note to make himself feel better._ _Only leaving the note as to not feel like a jerk for sleeping with him and then slipping out during the night_. He sighed, storing the note away in a little box. The box was already filled with stuff he didn’t particularly need, but couldn’t throw away. Treasuring the little memories.


End file.
